


A Hatred Written in the Stars

by cactus_phil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactus_phil/pseuds/cactus_phil
Summary: In a world where your soulmate’s name is eternally written on one wrist, but your enemy’s forever marks the other, finding true love is supposed to be an effortless task. And since the name of Dan’s girlfriend is written in small, cursive letters on his right arm, Dan Howell and Phil Lester have accepted that they will simply never be able to cross paths.warnings: cheating, a rather poorly built universe





	A Hatred Written in the Stars

Enemies.

It was a word Dan Howell had become rather familiar with, ever since he found his very own.

And there really was no other way to describe Phil Lester and himself. After all, the two names on Dan’s wrists could each only mean either soulmate or enemy, nothing in between. He figured the name Jamie Stevenson, also known as his girlfriend’s name, written on his right arm had stopped any friendship the two boys could have shared.

History teachers had always taught that when the names first started appearing, thousands of generations ago, the two enemies were destined to fight to the death. But now, in a much more civilized society, the general consensus was that two enemies were to avoid each other at all costs, to prevent any severe harm to either person. Their school, wanting to avoid all confrontation (and possibility of a lawsuit), ensured that Dan and Phil were separated for every class, as they did with every other student “lucky” enough to have found their sworn enemy so early on.

The system actual worked rather well. So far, the names on his wrists did not give Dan any opportunity to get in a fight, which he was thankful for. However, what they did do was create an excellent opportunity to fuel his dreams and, more commonly, his nightmares. He would have the occasional dream of him and Jamie together, happy and content.

But it seemed more often than not, these dreams focused on him and Phil, forced to do some unspeakable act that made Dan feel nauseous looking back on it later in the day.

Tonight’s dream featured the two boys cast as the opposing leads in their school play. They shared a kiss at the end, of course, none of Dan’s nightmares seemed to be complete without one. But by far, the worst part of it all was that dream–Dan enjoyed the whole ordeal. If that wasn’t dreadful enough, once the show was over their principal called Dan and Phil up once more. They were forced to reenact the kiss time after time, and he grew to like the feeling more and more each time she shouted “Again! Again! Again! Ag-”

-ep. Beep. Beep. Dan’s alarm clock screeched, dragging him out of his sleepy state. Fuck, he thought, Of course I’m late because of that damn Phil Lester. His mind immediately went to Jamie; he was supposed to meet her before their schoolwide assembly today, and she worried easily. Dan threw on some jeans from the bottom of his closet and a random t-shirt, and ran out the door to catch the train before he was even later.

Luckily, when he arrived the annual “drug awareness” assembly was only about to begin, so he knew he could slip in unnoticed. (Dan thought the whole thing was pointless, as not a single student took their principal seriously, but if he spoke up about it none of their teachers would listen, as they didn’t take their students seriously either. Go figure.) After many minutes of trying to spot his girlfriend’s blue hair in the crowd of teenagers, he gave up and turned around to sit in the back, where he could at least play games on his phone to distract himself.

This proved to be a mistake, however, as their principal was there right in front of him, a stern look in her eyes. She escorted him to the main office for using his phone during school hours, and by the time he came back, the cafeteria was already packed.

So packed, in fact, that the only seat he could find was directly on the end, next to none other than the one boy he’d been taught to hate for years. Cursing his luck, Dan begrudgingly sat down next to Phil, deciding that he would be the bigger person and not say a word.

Being the bigger person, however, was not as easy when said other person was acting about as big as damn Mount Everest, and probably just to annoy him too. That asshole, thought Dan, sitting next to me, all “Oh I’m Phil Lester and I’m too good to argue with anyone, even the one person I was destined to argue with!” And maybe Dan wasn’t the best at this whole ordeal, but he certainly wasn’t going to take the blame for Phil’s incredibly conceited behavior, either.

In the midst of his silent fit of rage, Dan noticed shockingly familiar bright blue hair a few rows ahead of him. Hair that looked almost like Jamie’s.

He knew it couldn’t be Jamie’s hair, of course, because that familiar-looking blue-haired girl was kissing someone that was most certainly not himself.

Dan felt his jaw drop as he saw that asshole put his arm around his girlfriend. His soulmate. And when the two snuck off to the halls together to do who knows what, he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He ran out as well, but instead he ran into the bathroom where he could be alone. He tried not to make eye contact with Jamie as he ran passed her, but he knew she had seen him.

That most certainly was not how the whole “soulmates” thing was supposed to work. When someone found their soulmate, it was supposed to make life clearer, make life worth living. And Dan and Jamie had that, he was sure of it. He heard the creak of the bathroom door, and suddenly wished he was hidden in one of the stalls. A small part of him wanted to believe that it was Jamie who had come to apologize.

It was not Jamie, but rather Phil that was standing in the doorway of the boys’ bathroom.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dan asked, hurt that his girlfriend really hadn’t cared enough to come back.

“I know, I know, we’re enemies and all that, but I saw you run out crying, and- and I came in to make sure you were okay. That’s all,” he replied cautiously.

“Well guess what,” Dan started, choking on his words, “I’m not fucking okay! Would you be okay if you watched your soulmate, the person you’re supposed to spend the rest of your fucking life with, make out with someone else?”

“Dan, I didn’t realize, I’m so sorry-”

“No, don’t be,” Dan sniffled. “I’m sorry, I just- I don’t know. It’s been kind of hard to process all this,” he admitted, putting his hatred aside for just a few moments.

“It’s fine, I understand.”

He handed Dan a paper towel to wipe his face, which was now stained with tears, and Dan was thankful for the unusually kind gesture. After a few minutes of standing to the side, Phil decided to bite the bullet and sit down next to him. Dan glared at him, clearly confused, but quickly put his head back on his knees in shame.

“Phil… why did you come in here? Don’t you hate me?”

He sighed. “I don’t think I could hate anyone so much that I would leave them alone like this.”

Dan realized that Phil really was the bigger person between the two of them. He began crying yet again, embarrassed that he was sobbing in front of his mortal enemy, but grateful for the company nonetheless.

“I just… I really believed we were meant to be together. And why wouldn’t I? Everyone is supposed to have a soulmate! Everyone is supposed to be loved! And I- I mean… maybe we weren’t meant to be together. Maybe that other guy is way better for Jamie, and maybe I really am just fucking unloveable, even-”

“Dan.”

Phil stared at the other boy, his eyebrows raised. All Dan could do was look back in confusion, and couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

And then, Phil did what Dan was honestly expecting the least; he kissed him. It was soft and comforting, and so much better than even their kisses in his dreams. Certainly better than his kisses with Jamie.

“Dan, did you ever think that maybe I’m not really your enemy after all?”

Only then did the situation really click in his brain. “In all honesty, no.”

And finally, Dan realized that perhaps the world wasn’t quite as black and white as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first proper fanfic i've ever written (to the point where it was fully drafted at least), and it wasn't beta'd either so there are very likely a couple grammatical mistakes in there. also this has been a wip in my google docs for quite a while bc i would always forget about it so maybe don't expect more writing from me any time soon haha


End file.
